bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GrandGaia:Zelnite
***''"Chapter 1: Zelnite & the Rumors in Bariura!"'' ***''Lovely Cooking'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***''"Welcome to Lan-Lan! It's been a while!"'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 10% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***''"The latest rumors? Well, I guess..."'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***''"...there's the blight on Bariura land."'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***''"It's just a rumor, though."'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***At < 50% HP ****''"Eep! So many customers...so busy!"'' - Recover 10,000 - 12,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***''"Even when busy, I season food with love!"'' - Recover 15,000 - 18,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ***When Falma is defeated ****''"Huh? Did Falma and company leave already?"'' - Recover 10,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ****''"I wanted them to have my lovely cooking!"'' - Recover 10,000 HP & 30% boost to Atk for 3 turns ** ***''Flash Stream'' - 5 combo Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"The usual, please. It's all great, here."'' - 5 combo Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"Yeah, I've heard of that."'' - 5 combo Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"I heard the Bariura Empire's involved..."'' - 5 combo Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"But, that's awful if it's true."'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"They should protect, not harm people."'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"I want to help, even as an outsider..."'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''"(Grafl seems strange somehow, today...)"'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ***When Lancia is defeated ****''"Lancia seems busy, huh?"'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ****''"It's getting crowded, let's head back..."'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on single foe & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis ** ***''Lightning Magnum'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''I'll have the same.'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''Say, heard anything interesting lately?'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''The Bariura Empire...'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''...seriously.'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''It hurts people in the blighted lands.'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''Somebody has to do something...right?'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''Lancia, put mine on my tab!'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***''Sorry Falma, I have to run. Go on ahead.'' - 3 combo random Thunder attack on all foes ***At 0% HP ****''So long as evil runs rampant, I steal!'' - Summons Great Thief Zelnite ***As Great Thief Zelnite ****''The Great Thief Zelnite is here!'' - Idle ****''My next is decided...'' - Idle ****''The Bariura Empire...a big job for once.'' - Idle ****''Time to go before the real one shows up.'' - Summons Sky Pirate Grafl & leaves the battle ***As Sky Pirate Grafl ****''Sorry I'm late, Falma! Let's eat!'' - Idle ****''Not here?! That's out of character...'' - Leaves battle *Second Battle ** ***''Blood Lamina'' - 12 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe ***''"Chapter 2: Zelnite & the Dark Lady!"'' ***''Yeah, it seems like it.'' - 12 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe ***''Hmm...are you after the core, Mr. Thief?'' - 12 combo powerful Dark attack on single foe ** ***''Nether Vista'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes ***''So the core from the plan is up ahead...'' - 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes ***When Melina is defeated ****''Huh, Melina? Oh...another mission..'' - Idle ****''I want her to have a normal life, but...'' - Leaves battle *Third Battle ** ***''Victim Soul'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy & partial HP drain ***''"Chapter 3: Zelnite vs the Black Blade!"'' ***''Wha...? Who are you?!'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy ***''This is a Bariura Empire treasure vault!'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy ***''Grh...you're not just any thief, huh?'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy ***''Holding up against me for so long...'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy & summons Shida ***''Sh-Shida?! Why are you here?'' - Idle ***''Excellent! My power is increasing!'' - Idle ***''I don't like fighting two on one, but...'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy ***''Seems like none of us are pulling punches.'' - 6 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy ** ***''Catastrophe'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies ***''Oh... I thought I heard something.'' - Idle ***''Seems it's getting interesting...'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies ***''You, with the blades. Let me help you...'' - Removes all status ailments, boosts BB Atk, adds Def reduction negation, and slightly reduces damage on Dark Swords Logan ***''By testing a new spell! Ha ha ha!'' - Adds probable Atk, Def, Rec reduction to attack, boosts own Atk and Def, damage taken recovers HP, and heals 5,000,000 HP on Dark Swords Logan ***''Thief, you're after that core, huh?'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies ***''It's for a mission, so don't hold back!'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies ***''It seems this isn't just any vault...'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies ***''But you already guessed that...'' - 6 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies *Final Battle ** ***''"Chapter 4: Zelnite's Survival Plan"'' ***''Attack Steel'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Atk & reduces enemy's Atk ***''Defense Steel'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies, boosts Def & reduces enemy's Def ***''Leading Pick'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''So the core is over there...'' - Idle ***''If I take this, the blight should stop.'' - Summons Jewel Ghost ***''What...was that?!'' - Idle ***''Like when I took it, the core changed...'' - Idle ***''Oops... It seems I've been noticed.'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''First, a test! Can you take my attacks?'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''Nope, I'm not giving you my treasure!'' - Massively boost BC/HC drop resistances & creates Earth barrier on self ***''Me against all of them...looks rough.'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''Pretty good! Then I'll hit back more.'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''Don't think you lot can overpower me!'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies ***''See, carelessness is the great enemy!'' - Boosts normal hit count amount & removes all enemy buffs ***''(Warning) The fate of the weak is mine.'' - Idle ***''Gotta stay calm, especially in a pinch!'' - 12 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies & boosts Atk ***''You can't take it from me again!'' - Adds Atk, Def negation ***''You gotta hide precious things. Like so!'' - Invalidates all Leader Skills ***Highly recommended to use an Angel Idol on one unit before reaching 0% HP ***At 0% HP ****''But I have my own survival plan ready!'' - Massive Earth attack on all enemies that deals 99,999 damage, guards, heals 99,999 HP & summons Sky Pirate Grafl ****''Sorry. As a fellow thief...'' - Idle ****''...allow me to borrow your ship!'' - Idle ****''The sky, moon, and people are calling!'' - Idle ****''Calling me to steal treasure!'' - Idle ****''I'm the Great Thief Zelnite! Got that?!'' - 12 combo apocalyptic Earth attack on all enemies ****''Now then, dear soldiers of Bariura.'' - Idle ****''The evil treasure...is mine! - Leaves battle ** ***''.......'' - Leaves battle ** ***''Ahhhhhhh!!'' - Idle ***''The controls just stopped working!'' - Idle ***''Where even is this place I crashed into?'' - Idle ***''Q-Quit messing around! Who are you?!'' - Idle ***''Ugh, getting stuck with the tab and...'' - Idle ***''...then my ship gets stolen! What a day!'' - Leaves battle *Reward for first clear: **'3' Gems **'1,000,000' Zel **'200,000' Karma **Thief's Jewel |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = }}